TMNT-Brothers
by IFanficAllDay
Summary: Raphael and Michelangelo argue all the time, but sometimes, even the happiest of soals can be hurt. What happens when Raphael makes Michelangelo think that he's useless an a screw up? Does Raphael manage to get Michelangelo to forgive him? Or will this break the family? RATED T TO BE SAFE! I DO NOT OWN TMNT!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Just like any other night, Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo were patrolling the city. Silently hopping from one roof the the next, seeking danger. More specifically, the Kraang and the Foot Clan. But the Purple Dragons were a possible occurrence. Leonardo was in the front of the line, leading them for the sixteenth and final round of the night. Raphael and Michelangelo were arguing again, but quietly, so they were not noticed by the public. Donatello was silent, as usual. He had been listening to Raphael and Michelangelo's argument for the past two and a half hours.

"Mikey, you're such a screw up! All you do is make mistakes!" Raphael moaned, tripping Michelangelo up.

"Nobody's perfect! You make mistakes too!" Michelangelo sighed, standing up and continuing to run.

"Yeah? Well, my mistakes don't put us in danger! You nearly got us killed because you couldn't shut up!"

"It was a good song and I thought you'd like to hear it! Anyway, I never talk to you properly now, all you do is yell at me, all I wanted to do was talk to you!"

"Well, I don't want to talk about songs! You can't sing anyway!" Michelangelo breathed in and sighed. He thought of something else to talk about. _How about dinner? No..what about art? Yeah! I love art and Raph does too!_ Michelangelo thought.

"Raph?"

"What, looser?"

"I was drawing a picture yesterday, and I'm wondering if you would like to see it when we get home…" Secretly, Raphael thought that Michelangelo was an amazing artist. He also knew that Michelangelo wanted to live up to his name and be an artist.

"No. I hate your artwork! It's just awful! It looks like a toddler drew it with their foot! You'll never get anywhere in the art business!" Raphael immediately regretted saying that. But the damage had been done. Michelangelo swallowed hard, believing every word that Raphael had said. Tears welled up in his eyes as he sped up, eyeing the drain that lead to the lair. He sprinted towards it, and once inside, he ripped the orange mask off his face and hung it up in his room. Slamming his bedroom door, Michelangelo got out his eighteenth sketchbook, it was almost full. He tore out every page and shredded it. Then he proceeded to shred all other seventeen full sketchbooks. He cried as he did so but he didn't care. Just as he destroyed the final book, someone knocked at the

"Mikey, it's me, Leo, is everything okay?"

"Y-yeah…" Michelangelo stuttered as he dried his eyes. Leonardo immediately sensed the sadness but knew that Raphael had to fix the mistake he made. Whether he wants to or not.

"Okay, if you're sure. Well, there's pizza downstairs, are you hungry?"

Michelangelo was starving but didn't want to talk to Raphael. He told Leo, but Leo simply said:

"You don't have to talk to him, just get some dinner and talk to Donnie, tell him what happened, I will make sure Raph knows that he has upset you." Reluctantly, Michelangelo opened his door. Leonardo noticed Michelangelo's bloodshot eyes where he had cried.

"Mikey…" Leonardo didn't really see Michelangelo upset that often, so he didn't know what to say.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Raph, you really upset Mikey, don't you realise that he believes every word that you say? I'm his best friend, but he doesn't trust me as much as he trusts you! So respect that and stop hurting his feelings! All he wanted to do was talk to you! Mikey never gets to have a proper conversation with you!" Donatello yelled. He had heard everything during the argument and was sick of Raph constantly making Michelangelo unhappy, but now, he'd made him cry.

"I know, but he's just so annoying! hate him! Always have, always will!" Raphael didn't mean it at all. But he was angry, and just wanted to yell. He surprised himself with his language about Michelangelo. Donatello frowned, then sighed. He too was shocked and speechless at what Raphael had said.

"Good to know, Raph, good to know...I...I can't believe it...you're so...so horrible…I thought you cared about him…"

"I...I didn't mean to-" Donatello cut him off by running back to his laboratory. Raphael followed Donatello, only to see Michelangelo crying in the main room. Leonardo was with him, and they both had heard what Raphael had yelled at Donatello.

"I didn't mean any of it! I..I wasn't thinking!"

"I know, but they don't" Leonardo sighed, partly angry and partly sympathetic for Raphael. He didn't know what he is saying until he says it. Michelangelo ran to his bedroom and silently closed the door. Without realising, he had left it slightly ajar. He really was convinced that he couldn't draw. He had told Donatello about the destruction of the sketchbooks, and Donatello told Raphael. Guilt had clouded his mind and he knew what he had to do.

 ** _HI! Sorry this chapter is quite short! Thanks for your reviews! See you next chapter!_**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Raphael stood at the open door, he needed to talk to Michelangelo.

"Mikey? Please let me come in. I need to talk to you…" Michelangelo nodded and Raphael stepped into the messy room. He stumbled over a backpack full of prank stuff as he sat next to Michelangelo. Raphael watched Michelangelo cry into his knees as he was sat with his knees up by his chin.

"Hey…I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to upset you…"

"Y-you were right. I am rubbish at everything...art...singing...fights...being a good brother…I really am just a screw up…"

Raphael put his hand on Michelangelo's shoulder.

"No...I think you're amazing at art...and you can sing, really well! Nobody else can fight with nunchucks as well as you do! I'm sorry if I made you think any different…"

"I'm sorry...sorry for annoying you…"

"You don't annoy me, even so, it doesn't matter anymore. It's me who needs to be sorry, and I am. Now, do you want to show me the picture you did?" Michelangelo sighed and reached under his bed, there was one picture he didn't shred. Only because he wanted to show Leonardo. It was the one he drew the day before. It was amazing. The detail was so specific and the picture looked Three Dimensional. It was a hyper-realistic drawing of nunchucks. They looked so real. Real enough for anyone who did not know it was a drawing to think it was real nunchucks laying on a sheet of paper.

"I-It's incredible...Mikey...I can't believe this… It's 3D but 2D at the same time! You have a serious talent!" Michelangelo smiled slightly.

"Thanks...I would show you the rest but...I…"

"It's okay. I'll get another book for you tomorrow." Raph stood up and was about to leave. It was 0:36AM."It's late, you should be going to sleep."

"Goodnight, Raph"

"Night" he closed the door and walked to his own room. Just then his phone buzzed. It was a text from Leonardo.

 _Leo:_

 _Thanks bro, it means a lot that you talked to Mikey. You okay?_

 _Raph:_

 _Its OK. I'm fine but tired. Where are you?_

 _Leo:_

 _Downstairs. I can't talk._

 _Raph:_

 _Why?_

 _Leo:_

 _It hurts to._

 _Raph:_

 _You alright?_

 _Leo:_

 _I don't know, probably. It's just my throat from shouting at you and the hay-fever I have isn't helping. Don't worry._

 _Raph:_

 _okay I'm going to sleep._

 _Leo:_

 _Sure okay. Oh and sorry about Donnie and I yelling. Donnie told me to say that he was angry and upset with you and Mikey arguing all the time. He said that he wishes he never yelled._

 _Raph:_

 _Okay I will talk to him tomorrow._

Raphael switched off his T-phone and plugged it into the charger. Sighing, he flopped onto his bed and flicked the lamp off.

"Night, Spike…" he said solemnly, wishing Spike was still around


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

It's not every night that you hear your brother shout about how much he hates you, so when Michelangelo tried to sleep, he failed. His nightmares haunted him anyway, but now he felt alone. Michelangelo had monophobia, which is the fear of being alone, and this made his nightmares ten times worse. All Michelangelo drempt about was times when Raphael was shouting at them or hurting them. Even after Raphael had apologised, Michelangelo was still upset about what his brother had said. As he began to fall asleep, a memory haunted him.

 _Raphael was shouting at Donatello, but Donatello was used to it. He stood there, taking the vicious insults that Raphael was shouting._

 _"I'm sorry, Raph, I didn't mean to annoy you. If you could please just sit down and stop shouting, we can talk about this. I would like to know what I have done so wrong to deserve this verbal abuse. I-" Donatello was cut off by Raphael punching him in the face. Donatello's nose bagan bleeding violently. He clasped his three-fingered hands over his bleeding nose and tears built up in his pained eyes._

 _"Don...I-I'm so s-sorry…" Raph stuttered as Leo came to Donatello's side._

 _"RAPH! WHAT THE SHELL!"_

 _"Leo...it..w-was an accident…"_

 _"YOU COULD HAVE REALLY HURT HIM! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT? HE WAS TRYING TO HELP YOU!"_

 _Raphael did not reply. Instead, he just sat down on the couch next to Michelangelo._

 _"Mikey...I'm sorry…"_

 _"For?"_

 _"Hurting Donnie…he was trying to help me…I'M SUCH AN IDIOT!"_

Michelangelo woke up with a yelp. Donatello opened the door. "Everything okay?"

"Raph hurt you! He hit you and then your nose was bleeding and I was watching and he was terrifying and then he starts shouting about how much of an idiot he is! I don't want him to hurt anyone!"

Donatello remembered that time, but Raphael had never apologised for it. Donatello sat by Michelangelo and smiled gently.

"It was just a dream. It..uh..never really happened."

After hearing that, Michelangelo relaxed and fell asleep. Donatello walked back to his own room and reflected on how violent Raphael was, even though he'd never hurt them on purpose, and how he'd apologise over and over again straight away when he had realised what he had done. "Maybe...maybe he's just-" Donatello said aloud. He was cut off by the sound of Raphael stomping down the stairs. Donatello decided to go and speak to Raphael.

"Why am I always the one to hurt them? Always upsetting them and ...yet...they...still...care…" Raphael said, getting quieter the more he spoke. Donatello hated to see this and lent over the railings at the top of the stairs.

"It's not entirely your fault. I understand that you have a temper and a lot of people do, too. I know that you say things or do things that you regret afterwards, and I don't know how much of the arguments you enjoy…" Raphael looked up at Donatello.

"I'm s-sorry." He was very quiet and his apology was barely audible. Raphael stood up and grabbed a sai from the dojo.

"Raph, do you remember that time where you punched me in the face? And made my nose bleed for ages?"

Raphael nodded, avoiding eye contact with Donatello. He didn't want Donatello to see him upset, also because he still remembered watching Donatello wilt from the pain.

"Well...um...I forgive you and I'm sorry for not listening to you. Mikey said that you called yourself an idiot afterwards...I just want to know if you really thought you were or are an idiot." Raph sighed and nodded again then threw his sai at the wall. Causing it to get wedged in the concrete.

"Raph...I…" Donatello didn't know what to say. He walked down the stairs and sat by Raphael.

"You don't get it! I heard you talking to Mikey! He remembers it too! I'm hurting you guys without realising until the damage had been done! I'm sorry okay? I don't know what else to do because nobody wants to listen! I'm more of a screw up then Mikey!" Tears built up in Raphael's eyes for the first time in 14 years. The last time he'd cried was when he was 1 and had fallen down the stairs, but he cried because he hurt Leo as he fell. He couldn't bare to look at Donatello, but Donatello had already seen his teary eyes. Raphael didn't want to look for two reasons. One was because he was crying and didnt want anybody to know, and the second reason was because of the fact that there was a faint, hardly noticeable scar on Donatello's face from the time Raphael had punched him in the face. A lot harder then the time he gave Donatello a nose bleed.

"Raph...please...look at me. I know you're crying. It's okay..."

"N..no I'm not..." Raphael denied the fact that he was crying, but the thickness and his wavering, stuttering voice said otherwise.

"I'm here for you, just talk to me. I forgive you for everything and I'm sorry for not realising so Ioner." Raphael looked up at Donatello and dried his eyes. He told him everything. How he'd always feel hated and useless, how he hated the arguments, how he hated himself for what he has done and how he never realised what he was doing until after he'd done it. By the end of his explanation, he had broken down into waterfalls of tears and Donatello was really shocked. Raphael would never open his emotions to anyone. He kept it to himself and that's the way it stayed...until now...that is.

"Please, don't tell anyone else..." Even though Raphael didn't specify what he meant, Donatello knew that he was talking about the crying. Raphael was almost begging.

"Sure, bro. It's 1AM...I think you should get to sleep. I mean, it's been a long day and I can see you're tired. So am I." Donatello stood up, he was about to walk away when he heard a quiet:

"Im s-sorry, Don...for everything I ever did that hurt you and Mikey and Leo...t-thanks for l-listening to me..."

Donatello turned around. He put his hand on Raphael's shoulder and said:

"It's ok. I'm always here to help you guys. Goodnight, bro." Donatello smiled and walked into his room. Falling asleep almost immediately. Raphael dried his eyes again and sighed.

"They might have forgiven me...but I don't know if I can..." He slowly climbed the stairs and stepped into his room. Falling into his bed and slept straight away.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

The Next Day...

Leonardo was downstairs with Donatello, they were in Donatello's laboratory talking when Mikey burst into the room.

"Who wants lunch?"

"I do! I'm starving!" Leonardo said as he followed his brother out of the laboratory.

"Donnie? You hungry?"

"Sure...just let me finish this quickly" he continued hacking into Kraang's database. Raphael switched his smashed up and cracked T-phone on.

 _Dialling Casey Joans..._

"Hey Raph."

"Yo Casey can you do me a favour?"

"Um...sure, what do ya need?"

"Three A4 sketchbooks. The ones with 250 pages? They should be about £8 each. I'll pay you back when you come over."

"Sure! I didn't know you liked art! I mean, I've seen you draw it's amazing but wow! What colour books do you what?"

"They're not for me, but for Mikey. He loves orange so can you get orange ones?"

"Sure. See you in about 10 minutes!"

"Okay, thanks mate" Raphael hung up and stared at the cracked up screen. Just then, someone hit him in the back of the head violently. Raphael whipped around to see a frowning, furious looking Donnie.

"W-what? D-Don what's wrong?"

"YOU! YOU LIAR! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TOLD MIKEY THAT YOU WOULD GO AND GET MORE SKETCHBOOKS, THEN SAY TO LEO, 'OH I CAN'T BE BOTHERED!' I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN THAT WE COULDN'T TRUST YOU! LEO TOLD US AND NOW MIKEY IS UPSET AGAIN BECAUSE YOU SAID THAT HE WAS NOT WORTH THE MONEY OR THE TIME! HOW CAN YOU LIVE WITH YOURSELF? WE HATE YOU! WE'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THE WAY YOU TREAT US!" Raphael was shocked, confused and extreamly hurt.

"I...I never said that...I haven't spoken to Leo in ages...I d-don't understand..." Donatello could see the hurt and confusion in his eyes as well as a layer of tears. He immediately stopped glaring and tried to hug Raphael but he shoved him away.

"D-don't talk to me...just leave me alone...I know you all hate me...I guess I always have hated me too...for everything I did..." He ran away and sat in his room, slamming the door then taking his phone and replying to Casey's message. Tears falling onto his hands and cracked phone screen.

 _Casey:_

 _Hey is there anything else that you need me to get?_

 _Raph:_

 _Yeah...if it's okay..._

 _Casey:_

 _It's fine!_

 _Raph:_

 _Okay...a pack of art pencils, paints (water paints), paintbrushes, 2 canvases and a pack of colouring pencils. I will pay you back all that is charged and sorry for the trouble._

 _Casey:_

 _It's no problem! Will be at your place in 20 minutes._

 _Raph:_

 _Thank you so much for all of this._

Suddenly, someone knocked on Raphael's door.

"Raph? I'm really sorry about earlier... I know you don't know what you're saying until you say it...I can understand why you tried to deny saying anything." Donatello spoke calmly, but Raphael didn't respond. He didn't even look up from his hands that were still getting covered in tears. Donatello sighed.

"Raph! Really! I didn't mean it! Please understand!

"You meant it. I know you did." Raphael said shakily.

"N-no...please believe me!"

"Why?"

"Because...because I'm telling the truth!"

"Welcome to my world..." Raphael mumbled just loud enough for Donatello to hear. Not being trusted felt horrible. It was like speaking to walls. No matter how much you talk, they don't listen. Don't care. Don't forgive. That was what they'd been like to Raphael for 15 years.

"I forgive you! Just-"

"I DO NOT NEED TO BE FORGIVEN! I DID NOT SAY WANT LEO SAID I DID! I WOULD NOT SAY THAT ABOUT MIKEY AGAIN!" Raphael shouted as he picked up £98.50 from his savings. He'd been saving up for about 13 years. He had about £4,000 or more. Raphael opened his door just before Donatello could stop crying. Raphael seeing his brother with bloodshot and tearful eyes weakened him.

"Raph...is that how we treat you? Never trusting, never listening, never understanding and never forgiving?"

"It's normal for me. It's what I've known since we became mutants. You always hated me. All of you have. I'm used to it! It's all I know. You guys never want to try to understand how I feel! Apart from Master Splinter, but I am not bringing him into this. It wouldn't be fair on him." Just then, Casey and April were at the entrance/exit of the lair. The first thing April did was run to Donatello.

"Donnie! Whats wrong?" Donatello looked at Raph who was paying Casey and taking the large bag of art supplies.

"I...I'm okay..."

"Talk to me! What's going on?"

"I...had an argument with Raph...but...its okay now..."

"So why are you crying? You never cry! You never argue! I'm so worried about you!"

"Okay...it's because I realised how Leo, Mikey and I have been really horrible to Raph all our lives, and I felt alone and upset when Raph wouldn't listen to me...hurt and angry when he shouted at me...I can't imagine my hole life being like that. I believed a lie over the truth. Raph was being honest and I didn't believe him and I told him that everyone hates him but I didn't know hated himself for everything he'd ever done and oh my gosh I'm a terrible brother! I'm sorry...I need to be alone..." He said through tears as he ran to his room.

April sighed and walked back down the stairs and spoke to Raphael about what Donatello had said. Casey saw Raphael's smashed up T-phone as offered to get it repaired. Raphael refused but thanked him anyway. Just then, April looked at the clock on the wall.

"Casey, we better go, it's almost 3:00PM. I need to revise and so do you." April then turned to look at Raphael. "Talk to Donnie...he needs you." April smiled as she and Casey walked out the lair.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Raphael had an idea. He ordered pizzas and when they arrived, he called everyone downstairs. Leonardo was down first, he was about to thank Raphael but Raphael said:

"Why did you lie?" And then Michelangelo ran down the stairs and stared at the pizza. Donatello was last. But instead of saying anything, he hugged Raphael.

"I'm...sorry..." He cried.

"It's not your fault. I would have believed Leo over me too. It's okay now."

Donatello sat down and Raph took a bag of art stuff to Michelangelo's room. He placed everything neatly on the desk. Then putting the paints, brushes and canvases on the orange easel. Smiling, he walked downstairs and the four turtles enjoyed their pizza.

(10 minutes later...)

"T-thanks, Raph..." Mikey stuttered as he began walking to his room.

"Mikey? You okay?"

"Yeah...just a bit...upset about what you said to Leo about me..."

"I didn't say anything to Leo..."

"Right..." He didn't believe Raphael until he opened his bedroom door. He ran back down the stairs and started crying with happiness and sorrow.

"RAPH THANK YOU SO SO SO MUCH! I'M REALLY SORRY FOR NOT BELIEVING YOU!" Raphael smiled as his brother ran to his room and began drawing straight away.

Leonardo watched on guiltily. He stepped towards his secretly hurt brother.

"Raph...I...I don't know why I lied to Donnie and Mikey... I guess I was just so mad at you for upsetting Mikey that I wanted you to suffer to...I didn't know that we had made you suffer all your life...I'm...s-sorry bro... " Raphael put his three fingered hand on Leo's shoulder.

"It's okay. I know that you were just angry and I know how stressful it can be if you don't vent to someone or...some amazing pet called Spike who never argued back or tried to kill me...well...until he got mutated into that enormous turtle mutant like us but not as good as us..."

Raphael and Leonardo got along better after that day. Mikey forgave Raphael for everything and Donatello seemed happier. They didn't know for sure because he was never very talkative. After a few weeks, they had forgiven each other entirely.

The pain from the past was gone. They had each other to rely on. They were there for each other and cared more.

Raphael managed to get his anger issues sorted out, Donatello successfully built a rocket out of junk, Michelangelo finally made money out of his hyper-realistic drawings and paintings and Leonardo became a better and stronger leader.

They would never go back to the way it used to be. It's different now, but it's a good difference.

 _ **Hey! So this is the end! I hope you enjoyed this! There will be more fanfics in the future! Thanks for all the views, follows, reviews and favourites! It means alot! See you next fanfic! Byeeeeeeee!**_


End file.
